Memorias de un Lunático
by angie weasley23
Summary: Cumpleaños que van y vienen... Unos más importantes que otros... y más para Remus. Descubran por qué.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece. Todo es de J.K. Rowling.

**10 de marzo de 1996**

El día amaneció nublado, para alivio de quien miraba a través de la ventana. Tenía una reunión dentro de dos horas con los miembros de la Orden, por lo que se vistió rápidamente y salió de su casa.

Instantes después…

Remus Lupin salía de un callejón oscuro y vacío, y se encaminaba al centro de Londres. Prefirió irse caminando. Pasaba frente a tiendas y más tiendas. Sin pensarlo, se detuvo frente al escaparate de una tienda. En el cristal pudo ver su reflejo: su aspecto no era el mejor. Pero por alguna razón hoy se veía mucho más radiante que otras veces. Siguió caminando.

Pronto llegó a la puerta del Nº 12 de Grimmauld Place, el cuartel general de la Orden. Miró su viejo reloj: había llegado a la hora indicada. Lo que Lupin no se esperaba era lo que había dentro de la casa: en la sala de estar se hallaba un enorme letrero colgado de un extremo de la misma a otro, donde se leía claramente "_Feliz Cumpleaños, Lunático_". Lupin sonrió a más no poder. Y es que hacía mucho tiempo que no le festejaban su cumpleaños. Bajo el cartel, estaban el señor y la señora Weasley, Kingsley, Ojoloco Moody y, por supuesto, Sirius.

- Felicidades, Lunático- le dijo Sirius, sonriendo al tiempo que ambos se abrazaban. Así uno a uno los demás lo felicitaron. Luego la señora Weasley sacó un pastel que todos disfrutaron. Pero, pese a todo, no estaba completamente feliz. Algo faltaba pero no sabía qué. El ruido de un paragüero cayendo en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Casi inmediatamente después Nimphadora Tonks aparecía en la sala.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Remus- le dijo antes de abrazarlo. Y en ese preciso instante, Lupin lo supo: ella era lo que faltaba en su vida.

**10 de marzo de 1997**

Remus Lupin, también conocido como Lunático, se hallaba sentado a los pies de un viejo árbol, contemplando el inmenso bosque. Ese día era su cumpleaños número treinta y siete, pero no estaba tan feliz. Todavía no podía creer todas las cosas que habían pasado desde su último cumpleaños. Para empezar, aún le costaba bastante aceptar que Sirius, su amigo, ya no estuviera con vida.

Pero lo que más lo preocupaba en ese momento era su situación con Tonks. Desde su anterior cumpleaños estaba convencido de sus sentimientos hacia ella. La amaba, eso lo tenía bastante claro. Hacía unos meses había descubierto que ella sentía lo mismo por él. Eso, en lugar de causarle una enorme felicidad, había originado una batalla en su interior. Por un lado, quería estar con ella, y hacerla la mujer más feliz del mundo. Pero por otro, Lupin no podía dejar de recordar que era un hombre lobo, y que ella no se merecía a alguien así, sin mencionar que era mucho mayor que ella.

Tonks le había dicho una y otra vez que eso a ella no le interesaba pero él no podía dejarse llevar y olvidar todo eso. Así que, había empezado a evitarla para pensar más claramente. Era por eso que ahora se encontraba en un bosque. Quería tener un cumpleaños tranquilo. De a poco, el sol se ocultaba. De pronto, un destello de luz se aproximó a él. Lupin se puso de pie rápidamente y sacó su varita. Era un patronus, pero no era cualquiera sino que era uno parlante. Éste se detuvo frente a Lupin y comenzó a hablar:

"_Feliz cumpleaños. No creas que no sé que me estás evitando pero no eso no significa que puedas alejarte de mí y más si es tu cumpleaños. Te estoy esperando. Te quiere, Tonks."_

Lupin no pudo evitar sonreír. Definitivamente amaba a esa mujer pero todavía no estaba preparado para olvidar todo. Aunque detalles como ese lo podrían llegar a convencer.

**10 de marzo de 1998**

Lupin observaba a través de la ventana de la habitación cómo el sol nacía. Y le parecía increíble que se hallaran en medio de una guerra.

- Feliz cumpleaños, amor- le dijo una voz detrás suyo. Remus volteó al instante y la abrazó.

- Gracias- le dijo- ¿cómo estás? ¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó.

- Sí. Tranquilo- le dijo depositando un corto beso en sus labios. Él la abrazó más fuerte, aunque con cierta dificultad pues Nimphadora Tonks lucía un abultado vientre, que parecía a punto de reventar en cualquier momento, y así era. Ambos estaban a la espera porque ella ya estaba a punto de cumplir nueve meses de embarazo.

- ¿A quién crees que se parezca?- le preguntó su esposa.

- Espero que a ti- dijo él. Tonks lo miró fijamente. Sabía a lo que su esposo se refería: él no se perdonaría si el bebé heredaba su "problema peludo". Ella volvió a abrazarlo.

- Te amo- susurró ella.

- Yo también te amo- expreso él. Luego puso su mano sobre el vientre de su esposa- A ambos- aclaró, mirándola. Como si el pequeño se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía, en ese momento dio una patada. Remus sonrió enternecido. Definitivamente era el mejor cumpleaños que había tenido. Y ni siquiera imaginaba que sería el último de su vida.

Espero les haya gustado. Es mi primer Remus/Tonks…


End file.
